


【evanstan】缠

by florine1211xxxxx



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florine1211xxxxx/pseuds/florine1211xxxxx
Kudos: 10





	【evanstan】缠

缠

“下地狱去吧，Chris。”

Sebastian吼出这句话的同时把手边的白瓷茶壶砸了过去，壶体与不知道存了几天的冷茶水在接触墙壁的瞬间一同爆炸开来，给本就脏兮兮而斑驳的白墙又添了几道伤痕。Chris本能的缩了缩头，四散碎瓷片没有崩到他的蓝眼睛里，可他还是被茶水溅湿了还存着干涸血污的外套。

Sebastian头也不回地走了，走的时候没忘记摔门，声音大到Chris以为他仿佛会把陈年失修的公寓门从门框上一把扯下来。他就这么蜷缩在沙发上，浑身都是刚处理好的伤口，他的眼窝被人狠狠的凿了一拳，整个乌青了，视线模糊的看着Sebastian就这么出去，除了愤怒与恨什么也没带走。

Chris忍着痛想努力把自己的身体缩小一点，他每轻轻挪动一下，老沙发似乎能和他感同身受一般一起吱吱呀呀。冷，真冷，这座城市已是深秋的季节，而他们还差一点点钱才能付得起暖气费。Chris有点想哭，他不知道Sebastian已经走了多久，他想起他最后看向他的眼神，那里面有什么东西呢，愤怒，不甘，后悔...Chris不敢再想下去了，他怕他下一秒真的会在这个空荡荡的破旧公寓里孤独的哭出来。

他们本来是该拥有最快乐的一天，Chris在他工作的酒吧给Sebastian办了生日派对，请了他们所有的好朋友，再白嫖他老板的几瓶酒。这是他们在一起的第二年，他想给他的男朋友过一个最好的生日，给他唱生日歌，看他吹熄蜡烛，然后在午夜钟声响起的时候深情拥吻，回家闷头做爱到第二天。Chris把双手从Sebastian眼前放开的时候觉得计划已经成功了一半，他的男朋友那对灰绿色的眸子里全是不可名状的感动，好像立刻蒙上一层雾。

“喔，别这样，sebby。” Chris将他拉过来拥住 “ 这才刚刚开始呢。”

确实是刚刚开始。关于这一天的美好幻想都像泡泡一样啪得破灭了，冲进来的打手们一拳将Chris掀翻在地，紧接着拽起他的头发重重的磕在吧台上重击他的胃部，Chris被突如其来的这一拳打得精神恍惚，他觉得自己的牙一定被打掉了，满嘴都是血腥味，伴随着鼓膜剧烈的疼痛和耳鸣，他恍惚听到周围玻璃破碎的声音，东西被掀翻在地的巨响，Sebastian绝望得叫声，那个领头的打手使劲攥住他的下巴，逼迫跪在地上的Chris抬起头来看着他，对他说：

“ 明天结束前把你掺的那点货吐出来，不然就跟你这根胳膊他妈的说再见吧。”

原本计划中充满温情时刻的生日派对变成了一场暗黑色的惨剧，那群人离开之后，Sebastian面无表情的捞起瘫在地上的Chris，把他背去了附近的小黑诊所，处理好伤口后又把他背回了家。

他出人意料的冷静，这一程路上没有人说一句话，但Chris能感觉到紧箍着他的那双手一直冰凉。

“对不起... sebby” Chris瑟缩在沙发上试图说出这句话，他的声音闷在空气里，Sebastian正坐在另一头试图拿出一根香烟点燃，Chris看着他把它叼进那被他啃咬过无数次的薄唇里，从外套兜里抽出打火机扣动，然而试了好几次都没成功，他觉得Sebastian的身体在细微的颤抖。

“Chris Evans，你是个烂货。” Sebastian将他的未说完的话堵了回去，放弃点燃那根香烟，转而把它狠狠的掐断在手掌心里，攥紧了手。他转头看向那个沙发上狼狈不堪的男人，Sebastian的脸色苍白，Chris读不出他眼睛里的东西，尽管在他诅咒的时候，语气还是一如既往的平和。

“你是个烂货。懂吗？Chris，烂货。”

“去你妈的！Sebastian。”

“不，操你妈，Chris！” Sebastian突然暴起扑上去掐住他的脖子，脸部好像痛苦的有些扭曲“你答应过我什么，嗯？你说你再也不碰那个东西了！你非要毁了这一切吗，Chris！ 去你妈的！ ”

“操，我他妈没吸那东西。” Chris被吼的失了理智，他忍着痛抬胳膊把Sebastian的手指从脖子上一根根摆下来，他有点委屈，他妈的，委屈透了，委屈的必须要发泄出来。 “要不是我们没钱，我才不帮人送货，可是我们还得他妈的活下去，我快要冷死了，我们连暖气费都他妈的付不起！操，Sebastian，我他妈没抽，没抽，没抽！你有什么资格骂我，没有我，你还在路边等着当别人的小婊子！”

Sebastian就这么盯着他，Chris也不客气的对视回去，他被气昏了脑袋，不该说的话就这么一骨碌冒了出去，谁让你这么说我呢？妈的Sebastian，反正你也伤害了我，我不过回敬你一道罢了。他们就这么一直盯着对方，头顶上的白吊灯一闪一闪的，发出细微的滋啦响声，外面的夜渐渐亮起来了，Chris不知道时间过去了多久。

“下地狱去吧，Chris。”

Sebastian就这么走了，操，走了。Chris觉得自己有点悲凉。他是个烂货？不，他才是吧，谁会把自己重伤的男朋友一个人丢在没有暖气的公寓里呢，他回来的时候会看到的是他的尸体，冻死在冰冷的破沙发上......他还会回来吗？

Chris觉得他哭了，他也说不清楚是为什么。

最后推开门的是他们的邻居Antony，这个中等个子的黑人怀抱着双臂靠在他们脆弱的门框上，他的肌肉感觉快要把那件旧衬衫撑开来一样。以前Chris和Sebastian在房间里打得火热的时候撞的墙头哐哐的响，Antony每一次都愤怒的踹门，声称他们再这样瞎搞打扰他睡觉就把他俩排队从五楼甩下去。

Chris斜着眼看着他说 “ 你觉得我是个烂货吗？ ”

Antony没回答这个问题，他轻微地叹了口气 “又吵起来了，哈？这次打算让我享几天清净呢？ ”

操你妈的，Antony。Chris在心里骂着，他把手背搭在额头上掩饰着什么。这次你可有福了，我不知道他什么时候会回来了。不知道。

两年前Chris和Sebastian还没一起住在这个破公寓里，Chris在一家修车店工作，表面上是修车，其实大部分收入都是做别的什么事。那时候Chris的生活过的很潇洒，指的是那些送货顺利的日子里，每天干完活就开着他那辆擦的锃亮的旧车去酒吧猎艳，凭着他一等一的好脸蛋和性感身材，解开衬衫的上两个扣子对着那些微醺的白人女孩眨眼睛，最厉害的时候一晚上带了三个回家，然后一起在烟雾缭绕中攀上极乐之巅。

Sebastian的前半生则好像都在那家街边的破餐馆里当晚班服务生，昼伏夜起，为了一点小费随意和别人茬架。他还在他母亲肚子里的时候从东欧的小国家偷渡过来，儿童时代的记忆全部都是随那个女人辗转在各个城市的贫民区和男人之间，然而她在他十八岁的时候，就这么悄无声息地死去了，吸毒过量，给Sebastian留下的只有冰冷的尸体。Sebastian用他们最后一点钱安葬了他的母亲，那时他的表情已经看不出波澜。

他是个英俊的年轻的男人，骨子里有点不怕死的乐观精神，他还是在那个破破烂烂的餐馆上晚班，只不过不再为了一点小钱打闹，他剪短了头发，把自己收拾的很干净体面，衬衫也熨烫的没有一丝褶皱。以往他躲在吧台后面浑浑噩噩打瞌睡，现在Sebastian精神起来了，对所有看上去有点小钱的中年女人抱以谦和礼貌的微笑。然后想当然的收到夹在丰厚的小费里电话纸条。

他是天生适合干这个的，Sebastian有时候想。他懂得如何照顾那些寂寞女人干涸的内心，他即是帅气的情人，又扮演懂事的孩子，听卧在他胸口的那些不再年轻的声音抱怨她们千篇一律的生活，然后温柔的抚摸她们的头发。

得亏了这样的“外快”，让Sebastian能够活下去并支付得起他母亲生前留下的那些账单，然而这是最幸运的情况。他有时也会被女人的丈夫打的半死，没了命般的奔过几条街坐在垃圾堆旁喘息；有的时候女人看上了更年轻更健壮的身体，从此忘了还有他这么一个曾经的心肝宝贝。赚不够钱的时候，Sebastian也站在街上卖屁股，把自己浓妆艳抹一番，穿着超短裙招呼每个来往的车辆。这种事一开始确实难以接受，但是一回生两回熟。说了他骨子里有点不怕死的乐观精神，只要能拿到钱也不是什么不可接受的事。

Chris第一次见到Sebastian的时候自己正靠在他那台旧车车门上抽烟，面前是座外墙刷的雪白的两层小别墅。Sebastian赤裸着上身从那扇镶着宽大窗帘的窗户里翻出来，攀着外面的水管道一点点的往下遛，他嘴里还叼着皱巴了的T恤衫，裤子的拉链也还没来得及拉好。Chris就这么一直欣赏着Sebastian娴熟的行动，笑的眼睛都闭了起来，差点忘了把抽到底的烟头扔在脚底下踩灭，心想这男人的腰可真他妈的细啊。

Sebastian翻过院子的围栏时狂怒的中年男人吼叫着夺门而出，Chris依然靠在他的那台车上，他悠闲地对着Sebastian吹了声口哨。Sebastian轻微的愣住了，专心的看了一秒那对蓝色的眼睛，紧接着他也一起笑了起来，义无反顾的相信了这个陌生的男人，他跳上了Chris的车，呼啸着扬长而去。

那之后他们顺理成章的做爱了，在那个他们以后做过无数次的公寓里。Sebastian的舌头该死得软，他跪在床边的白色绒毛地毯上，慢慢的用舌头打着圈包裹着Chris的性器，一点一点握着那根粗大的东西吃下去，他用力吞吐的时候一直抬着眼睛看着Chris，里面全是道不清的软糯情绪。 “ oh，shit。” Chris用手攥住Sebastian的头发低吟出声，加快了在他嘴里抽送的速度，Sebastian被那大东西顶的有些受不住，喉咙发出干呕的声音，然而口腔还是在卖力的服务。

明明是做着最淫靡的事，怎么会人有这么清澈的眼神呢。Chris想不明白。

Chris把Sebastian抱起来放在床上俯身上去和他交换了一个炙热的的吻，他贪婪地攫取着Sebastian口腔中的每一丝气息，转而去吸吮他的脸颊和脖颈，用唇齿去刺激那里薄薄的一层皮肤，留下一个个殷红的印记。Sebastian仰着头身吟出声，他将自己和Chris的性器握在一起撸动，前端透明的液体流出来打湿了他的耻毛一起粘在床单上，他感觉自己后面的小穴早已经泥泞的一塌糊涂，正在不自觉地一下一下轻微收缩着，像是在委屈的渴求男人巨物的光临。

Chris似乎还并不着急，他正在努力耕耘Sebastian白皙胸膛上的两颗乳珠，他们精致的那么招人怜惜，轻轻用舌尖或是粗糙的手掌碰一碰就颤微微的立了起来，玩够了Chris滑过他的腰侧，拿手指探入那出隐秘的穴口，一下下的试探着戳刺着最深处。

“操。” Sebastian被他磨的没了耐心，扭动着缠紧Chris的身体。“ 你到底进不进来？”连责怪的语气都是甜腻的。

话还没说完就被迫转了音调，男人将他磨蹭在穴口的性器一挤到最低，Sebastian被突如其来的刺激引的尖叫出声，头砰的一下撞到了床头板，他的小穴好像天生就是为了契合Chris的阴茎而存在的，它完美充分的包裹住那根东西的每一处，Chris感觉自己是被浸泡在温水之中，不由得倒抽了一口气。

Chris的性器混合着淫液与精液重重抽插着，每一下都深得要把下面的囊袋也顶进去，仿佛试图将这些糜烂的记忆一股脑的钉进Sebastian的灵魂。他不费力的就找到了小穴深处最敏感的那一点，带着恶作剧的意味不深不浅的碾磨过那里，直到Sebastian再也受不住这种酷刑，他的双腿用力夹着男人的腰，带着破碎的哭腔祈求着Chris全部都给他。

于是Chris放弃了这些小把戏，他把Sebastian无助的呻吟声都封在了带着水渍声的吻里，大开大合的冲撞起来，老旧的床板发出脆弱的吱呀声，不知道哪一秒就会完全断裂，最后他们紧紧交缠在一起释放了出来，床单和地毯上散布着不知道属于谁的斑斑点点的液体。

那是Antony第一次怒敲他们的公寓门。

后来他们开始默契而频繁地厮混，在Chris的公寓里，在破餐厅的食材准备室，在酒吧的厕所里，在一切他们想要把自己揉碎在对方身上的时刻所处的地方，Sebastian 高潮的时候总喜欢仰起头露出他令人心醉的脖颈弧度，他们在狭小的角落里为彼此清理污渍，然后再分享同一根烟。

Chris是什么时候发现自己爱上Sebastian的呢。如果非要问的话，那是阴雨天，水雾带走了些许炙热的空气，Sebastian躺在自己的身侧休息，呼吸还是有些不均匀的起伏，Chris享受这样纠缠过后这样平静的时光，直到Sebastian翻过身来，用手指轻轻一下下撩拨着Chris被汗水粘在额角的发丝。

“真奇怪，Chris。我他妈不是什么同性恋，但为什么离开你的每一分钟我都会想起你？”

那双澄澈的眼睛像是认真在疑惑着，Chris感觉自己的心脏有什么细微的地方被扯断了。

再然后Sebastian搬进了那座公寓，终于不用再忍受哪怕一刹那的相思之苦。他们在水乳交融的时候可以不用担心被发现，从此肆无忌惮的喊着我爱你，他们共享日出，黄昏，冰箱里的速冻食物和同一把剃须刀，Chris觉得没有什么能把他们分离了，这些一地鸡毛的生活不能，他们那好像一眼能望到尽头的人生也不能。他想照顾他一辈子，即使他们的生活从来没有一刻是童话故事，即使他们争吵，打架，将手边的东西砸烂在对方身旁，然后再不知因为什么原因地在一片狼藉中撕咬，给对方口交，做爱，即使Sebastian很多次颤抖着给伤痕累累的他涂抹着药膏，Chris也觉得没有什么能把他们分离了。

Sebastian用颤抖的声音对他说“ Chris，我们不做这个了，不要再做这个了，你去找份正经的工作，我也不再爬那些女人们的床了，Chris，我们会解决这一切的，你相信我。我们还有对方呢。”

他把Chris的脑袋贴在他的胸口上，下巴抵住他的头顶，轻轻地抚摸着他的后背，Sebastian这样安慰着他受伤的男孩，像是温柔的母亲对待他最挚爱的孩子。

“Chris，我们好好活，好好活。”

那是他唯一一次见到Sebastian流泪。

后来Sebastian还在那个破餐厅当服务员，Chris找了一份在它旁边的酒吧的工作，半夜下班的时候他们可以一起散步走在回家的路上，吹着四季带有不一样气息的晚风。 “等我攒够了钱” Chris双手插兜，叼着烟卷说，“ 一定买一栋上东区的豪宅，带花园迷宫和超大游泳池的那种，里面全部灌满香槟，把这个城市的所有路过的人都叫到泳池里来开泳装派对，像那什么电影里演的那样。”

Sebastian笑了，他停下来，用鞋尖踢远路边的石子。 “那估计唯一的机会就得等你中了乐透。” 他仿佛起了兴致， “其实你看，那个也不错，” 他指了指正对面的那栋灰黄外墙的小别墅，“ 如果有一天我们攒够了钱，等他们离婚了，在挣抚养权的过程中把所有的积蓄都交给律师所，然后不得不低价出售这里，我们就趁虚而入。”

他说，“ 要养条狗，Chris，要聪明的那一种，我们就能训练他钻火圈然后拍视频发到网上去，现在的人都爱看这个。我们还可以领养个孩子，你听说了吗，那些私人领养机构最喜欢讹那些想要漂亮白人小孩的家庭了，那就随便吧，管他是从哪里来的，只要是健康的孩子都行，我们一点一点看着他长大，等他念完高中，我们就把他赶出去自谋生路。”

“那时候我们再考虑建个游泳池的事情，那时候我们大概有点钱了，可以在水底脱光了衣服做爱。但那时候你应该年纪挺大了，Chris，我有点担心你猝死在水底。”

Chris偏过头去看Sebastian，他发现他的眼睛正在发亮，就像迷途的候鸟找到了归宿。

他依旧蜷缩在那张破沙发上，想到这，Chris的脸贴靠着的那块绒布湿了一大片，他想，Chris，你真是个自以为是的混蛋，你想给他买个很好的生日礼物，你想让他不用再睡在冰冷床上，你想让他不用再看着那些账单发愁，你说好要一辈子照顾他的，结果确实是你毁掉了这一切，你伤透了他的心。

他渐渐的哭出了声，直到他觉得天昏地暗的一切都他妈的离他远去的时候，他听到熟悉的脚步声，缓慢地，靠近了他。脚步声在他身边停下了，Chris只觉得自己没力气看向那。他把头藏低着“ 对不起...” 话还没说完，一双手抱紧了他，他感觉到那些熟悉的气息逐渐包围了他，他很安心。那双手轻轻的抱住了他，抚摸着Chris的头发，在他的头顶落下细密的吻，像照顾一个受尽委屈的孩子。

他们无言的开始亲吻对方，用力得好像想要把这个吻狠狠烙印在对方的灵魂深处，他伸手向下解开了Chris的裤子，抚慰那根蓄势待发的性器，然后跨坐在Chris的身上，撑开自己的穴口，扶着他的阴茎坐了上去，他们像是同一时刻发出了舒适的低吟，随即又吻上了对方，在上上下下的起伏中感受对方的气息。这是场沉默的性爱，他们的唇齿一刻不停歇的交缠着，回应着舌头扫过的角落与彼此唾液的融合，仿佛他们是离散多年后重逢的爱人，要在这一刻把今生所有的额度都用完，直到他们一起释放出来的那一刻。

“我总是以为我把你的人生拖进了泥泞，Chris。”Sebastian紧紧地抱着他说道 ，声音听上去有点不太真实。 “我总是想，要是没有我，你就不用活的这么疲惫。我也想也许我该就这么走掉，我想躲到你找不到的地方去，可是当我离开你的时候，我没办法不想起你，想起我们在一起过的日子。操，Chris。” 他眼睛红红的看着他。 “要是我们从没遇到过呢，也就不会存在这些争吵和伤害，所有的这一切烂事，你会过得更快乐的。可我没办法，我才是该下地狱的那个人。”

“别这么说。”Chris努力直起身子环抱住面前的人 “你记得我们说过的那些话，你记得吗，你说我们不论怎么样至少都会有对方的，我们还得好好活。” 他把嘴唇贴上Sebastian的 “如果连你都不相信这一切的话，我也不知道我该相信什么了。我想给你更好的生活，但我做错了，sebby。对不起。”

“我们没什么不能一起渡过去。”

这是Chris第二次见到Sebastian流泪。

“好。”

他们维持着相互拥抱着的姿势，不知过了多久，直到东方天翻了白色，清晨的光透过薄窗帘漫了进来，他们还是这么一直依偎在对方怀里，仿佛陷入了一场不会醒过来的梦中。


End file.
